tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Osumesu21
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Hiro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 06:36, September 9, 2009 Victor's type Hey this is PNR I see you have been editing Victor and it says that this engine is unknown whether is still exist well I have a little information about this Victor's type still exist being used in Cuba I have a picture of it colored and in use and some are preserved in the US. Just telling the information of Victor's basis --PNR 17:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Reply Hey, would you happen to have that picture online? If not, could you send it in an email? It'd be great help! Osumesu21 21:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey Nanaki. It's me, Thomasfan, from SIF. I'd like to say thanks for the info you gave me. I said it on SIF, but I guess my post wasn't long enough. BTW, could you check out my fan fiction series on my user page some time? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) VRS Updates I just thought of this, but you could send me messages here when you upload new "books" to SiF, as I usually come here first. It's really up to you though, as I'll find out either way. BTW I loved the new Kudo book! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) MIR pics Could you upload the pics of Bash, Dash, and Captain as well? ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and the Misty Island Rescue cover too, if you don't mind. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 17:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Videos I'm sorry Nanaki, but I had to delete the videos you uploaded as they had nothing to do with Thomas. But I think there is a way to add your sprites if you want those instead. I hope you understand. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 20:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No worries, I understand completely. I've removed the videos. Osumesu21 21:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :That's good. I haven't gotten around to figuring out how to add the sprites, but I'll soon have that sorted out. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:10, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I can't add them at all. If they wrere uploaded to Photobucket I'd be able to. Sorry about that. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 22:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Vandals It seems like every day there are all thse new span pages out of nowhere. Its our job to like put deletion templates on them when nowbodys around. Thomasisthebest 06:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: User spam editing pages Thanks for the heads up and undoing the spam! :) I've dealt with the user now. He won't be coming back for a while. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Lady's couplings Dude, I've seen TAMTRR like a thousand times and looked carefully at the back of her cab. No couplings there. Jim 03:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Look harder: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Nanaki001/Pics/thomas/lady_couplings.png Osumesu21 04:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::A higher quality image would have helped. Looks more like a smudge on her bufferbeam. Jim 14:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with osumesu21, i do see her coupling.MaysPeep! Peep! 16:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can clearly see it as well, Jim. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC)